


can i at least finish my drink?

by gh0stcowboy



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, this is a fic for my wife and no one else also it was a kinktober prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:41:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26979004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gh0stcowboy/pseuds/gh0stcowboy
Summary: This was a short ficlet for the love of my life that was also a kinktober prompt! I decided on using mirrors as my prompt and had a good time writing this. It’s my first work posted in about ten years so if y’all like it or want some series with more of my work, leave a comment or a kudos please <3
Relationships: Cremisius "Krem" Aclassi/Female Inquisitor
Kudos: 27





	can i at least finish my drink?

Caesia couldn’t climb the stairs to her room fast enough. She’d left the Herald’s Rest in a hurry, barely even acknowledging the drink that she’d been aching for all day. Her usual drinking group booed and jeered at her as she left, but they also all sat sipping their ales knowingly as she burst out of the front door. She could’ve made it to her room in record time tonight without the ale slowing her down, and had a wonderful time. But tonight, she wasn’t alone. Tonight, she gripped the calloused and tanned hands of another person as they ran up the hold’s staircase. 

They’d barely made it through Caesia’s heavy bedroom door before a quick and cruel mouth latched onto her neck, sparking a moan in her throat. Krem knew every one of her tender spots, and tended to be a bit obnoxious with where he left his marks. A trail of purple and yellow hued bruises lead from just below her ear down to the dip of her hips, and curled into the skin of her thighs. She could, of course, ask him to stop leaving them in such obvious and lewd places, but it would be in vain. Truth be told, she loved it. She loved the idea of people seeing how he took her, how he left his mark to make sure everyone else knew she was accounted for. She was quickly torn from her thoughts as a sly hand rubbed between her legs, and she felt the smile against her skin as she reacted. 

“Of course you’re wet already,” he teased, snaking his finger under the waistband of his lovers clothing,”how would all of Thedas feel, knowing that their Herald comes apart so easily?” Caesia opened her mouth for some witty retort, but soon found her jaw dropping as he circled his fingers around her clit. She clutched onto his shirt, gasping as he slithered a finger inside of her, slowly working and teasing her open as she moaned into his shoulder. They slowly worked themselves into a rhythm against the door, Krem sliding an additional finger into her as her hips ground against his hand relentlessly. A wanton moan escaped her lips as he quickened the pace, relentlessly fucking up into her. 

Then, suddenly, she was left empty and dripping wet, and she moaned pitifully. Her sorrow was short lived, for Krem had completely scooped her from her position against the door and quickly carried her up the stairs. She clutched into his neck until he set her onto the soft and plush sheets of her bed. Somewhere in the back of her lust-addled brain, she knew she should probably close her balcony windows but her she couldn’t find the ability to care in that moment. She could hear Krem rummaging around in her desk by the fireplace, searching for something, but once again the haze in her head won over. When he came back into focus, a long and smooth shape was visible underneath his trousers and she smiled to herself. So it would be that kind of night.

Caesia felt the smooth leather cord of Krem’s trousers being slid into her hands. She smiled up at him as she slid the strings from their holdings, and he smiled back sweetly, a twinkle in his eye. It was short lived, for Caesia felt his hands knot into the short strands of her hair and pushed her mouth against the smooth glass that was presented in front of her. The glass cock pressed against her tongue had been a gamble, something she had bought for him as a gift unsure if he would like it. Needless to say, he did. Her thoughts were interrupted as her lover set a relentless pace on her tongue, and she lost herself in the eager snapping of his hips. It wasn’t until he pulled back and the heavy tip fell from her mouth that she saw the fire in his eyes. She yelped as he flipped her onto her stomach, and found herself staring eye to eye with herself in the mirror. 

The teasing was agonizing and deliciously sweet at the same time. He took a lot of pride in making her feel good, and what better way to do it than to make her watch herself come undone? She bucked her hips steadily, grasping for any semblance of release, but he kept her just out of reach of it every time she’d find a pleasurable pace, he’d pull away or stop moving all together.

“You’re a bastard, you know that?” Caesia spoke, words slightly muffled by the blanket below her. Krem only smirked, and rather cockily she might add, and ran his fingers along the toned muscle of her shoulders and tightened the hand wrapped around her hip before slowly pushing into her. Her eyes rolled back as he set a ruthless rhythm, but he wasn’t willing to let her get off that easily. He once again twisted his hand into her hair and gave it a sharp tug.

“Eyes forward, Your Worship.” She gasped as he spoke, and looking in the mirror she nearly fainted at the sight. Her vallaslin was backlit by her flushed cheeks and her pupils were blown wide as he pounded into her, and the longer she stared the more unrestrained her moans became. Steadying herself with a hand against the bed, she began to push back against Krem’s cock as he fucked her relentlessly. Suddenly, her arm lost its strength and crumpled underneath her, and all she could think to do was beg.

“P-please- I, oh god please-“ Caesia mewled as he pushed himself deeper and harder into her than he had been allowing himself to earlier. Hearing her beg was all it ever took, and before she could even open her mouth again, pleasure tore through her body and she cried out in wanton bliss as a (well deserved) orgasm wracked her body. She was dumb with the lust and decadence of it all, and was only that more aroused at the lewd and filthy sound of Ceasia’s own release mixing with the desperate snap of Krem’s hips as he found his own release, and softly pressed his weight against her back until they both were laid flush against each other. 

They both basked in the quiet post-coital glow that seemed to blanket the room, and it took quite a few moments to pass before either of them made an attempt to move. Caesia whined quietly as he pulled out of her, and a moment later she heard a thud against the floor. She soon felt the warmth of Krems chest against her back and sighed happily, drifting off as his breathing became more steady.

—-

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for any typos as i did not prof read any of this before posting it!


End file.
